1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a press sleeve or jacket made of a flexible material for use in a press device for draining or de-watering a material sheet in a press nip or gap. The press sleeve may extend transverse to a direction of travel of the material sheet, and over a pressing area that is substantially equivalent to a width of the press nip and over end sections that are adjacent to both sides of the press nip. Grooves are provided on an exterior side of the press sleeve to take up water.
2. Discussion of Background Information
A press sleeve of the type generally described above is discussed, e.g., in German Patent Application No. DE 44 01 580 A1. The press sleeve is provided with grooves that extend along the entire width of the sleeve for de-watering in a run direction of the sheet. In addition, more grooves or holes can be provided to increase the elasticity of the press sleeve. However, these additional grooves or holes are not utilized for the purpose of de-watering.
The water grooves, which are provided along the entire width of the press sleeve, have the disadvantage that, over time, damages occur, in particular in the form of cracks. These damages are due to weakening the press sleeve in the area of the grooves.